The Soulmates
by Fayt
Summary: This is MY version of the end of 'The Forbidden Game.' Please R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: None of it's mine... except the plot... and i am not nearly as good as the amazing Lisa Jane Smith. Thank you, come again.  
  
Julian wasn't happy. He could still remember her. Her hair, her golden ray of hair, and her eyes, a beautiful colour, that he knew he must have only dreamed about. Maybe it was all a dream. The feeling of love he had for her. The love that had burned at the ice around his heart, until it finally melted through. He was supposed to be dead. But he had lied to Jenny. He had told her that she could destroy his Rune Stone. She couldn't. He was immortal. A lonely immortal. And, now in his place, in the shadows, he missed her. He missed her so much. It felt like his body was empty, only a picture of what he was. Now, only shadows. His light was gone. His Jenny. Maybe… maybe if he could only see her once more... She would never know. He would be in the shadows. Where he belongs. But, know he had a solution to his problem, he knew a way around Jenny's fears. Her fears that, if she left, people would miss her. Worry about her. She was his now.   
His forevermore.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"The ring, Jenny. With the ring you are mine." He whispered in her hot ear. "Say the words, and you are bound to me, forever. Say them, Jenny, say them…" Julian urged her gently. Jenny could hear someone babbling, talking incoherently, as though drunk, whimpering. She realized it was coming from her.   
  
"This ring, the symbol of my oath,  
Will hold me to the words I speak:  
All I refuse and thee I choose."  
  
Jenny awoke with a start. She was covered with perspiration. She realized that she was having the same reoccurring dream. Every night.   
She could feel the lettering on the ring, imprinting the words on her finger. I am my only master. Jenny looked down at her hand, and saw that the golden band, which was given to her by Julian, was glowing. Slowly, she pulled the ring off her finger, and turned it to see the inscription on the inside.   
It had said: I am my only master.  
But now: Nothing really dies, as long as it is not forgotten.   
Those were the last words that Julian had said to her, right before she left the shadow world. And, now, she understood the meaning of these words on her betrothal ring. They were quite simple actually. In two words. They meant;  
  
I'm back.   
  
She knew what she needed to do. Go to her grandfather's house. Alone. Where Julian had once said those words. Nothing really dies, as long as it is not forgotten. Nothing really dies, as long as it is not forgotten. Nothing really dies, as long as it is not forgotten…  
Jenny fell asleep thinking those loving words. For the first time in the three months since she left Julian, she slept soundly.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Passengers, please buckle your seatbelts, for the plane is coming to the Pennsylvania Main Airport. Please gather your luggage, and proceed to the front of the plane once it has come to a complete stop. Thank you and have a nice day." The loud speaker boomed.   
Jenny Thornton, was, once again, running away from home. And, once again, to her Grandfather's home, she was running. She couldn't stop thinking about why Julian had wanted her to come alone. She just sincerely hoped that she would not have to play another game. Luckily for her, you had to go into the game, of your own free will. Which meant it could not be a trap.   
She gathered her things from the luggage pick-up in the airport, and then went outside to hail a cab.   
"1029 Oakbrook Ave. please." Jenny requested. The car took off.   
  
She thanked the woman for the drive and handed her a twenty. Jenny looked around and started up the steps to the house.   
She knew that the door would be unlocked, and that no one would be in the house, if this were indeed the place that Julian wanted to meet her. She was right; the door felt like cool china, as she turned the knob and went inside. Her heart was beating so fast that she could feel her pulse in her ears. Her palms were damp and sweaty, and she tried to convince herself that it was because of the summer heat. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she did not her someone walk up beside her.   
"Jenny…?" The voice asked. Jenny turned around, and her breath got caught in her throat. She knew that she would never get used to his beauty. His ice blond hair framed his face so well, and his even icier blue eyes were always alert, yet still beautiful. It occurred to her that if you looked in them for too long, you could lose yourself in them. Sexy.   
"Jenny…I just have to say something, that is why I brought you here. But I don't want you to ask any questions until I am done. First of all, I know that you are wondering how I have come back, I will explain later, first, I want you to come and live with me in the Shadow World, I decided to use your advice, and just ask you." He laughed at that. "And, I know that the reason why you did not stay was because of Tom… and your other friends." He grimaced, as though the very thought of Tom and I together brought him pain. "I know that you think me a terrible person, but I am not. I never killed anyone. I know you are thinking about Gordie Wilson, but that was not I. It was the Shadow animals, and I do not control them, I just try to. My point is that I love you. And I know that I cannot live without you. I am going to give a few choices though. One is you come with me. Two is you leave right now, and I will be forever heartbroken. And three, well, there is no three."  
Jenny thought for a long time. Julian watched her intently, watching the emotions play in her eyes. Hate, love, anger, happiness, sadness and pain. Pain, that he knew he had caused her. She chose her words carefully.   
"Julian, you know that I cannot leave my friends and family, they will wonder where I am. There are so many things. What about the other Shadow men? What about my life? What about your life? I wouldn't know any special rules you have, and I would feel like I was in a prison. And, you must know that we would have to talk about other stuff too." He looked at her puzzled. She quickly breathed out the last part.   
"I mean, it is like we are married. Do you get it now?" He had an impish look on his face and responded;   
"Oh. I have a solution to all of those problems, Jenny."  
She looked bewildered. "What??" She demanded.   
"You heard me. I can erase everyone's memory, so that you were never born, you never went to Maplewood High school, you never went into that basement, and discovered the shadow world. Only we would remember, which also solves the other shadow men problem. You would be free to go back to your world, although, no one would know you. I could make a real world with new friends just like the old one, or you could just live in mine. You could get a job, or go to college, or buy a car, I live in a society to, you know. For knowing the rules, well, nothing you do would ever upset me, because I love you. And that…er…other stuff, we could just figure out later." He said matter-of-factly, wiggling his eyebrows.   
"Why should I trust you??" He winced, and knew that all of her remarks would take a lot of getting used to, because she still didn't trust him, let alone loved him.   
"I have never physically hurt you!" Julian argued.   
"Did it ever occur to you that I could get hurt emotionally, or mentally??" Jenny reasoned.   
"Do you realise that, game after game, you took my friends?? I thought that Summer was dead!! My best friend!! My GOD Julian, did you ever think about Tom?? He had to confess that his greatest fear was me!! ME!! What about Summer?? She had to stay a few days in eternal blackness. Waiting for us to rescue her. What about ALL of us?? You changed us all!! For the better, I will admit that. But also for the worst!! How could you?? You claim to love me, but you don't respect me as a person, or my feelings. If you will recall, you had to use a rose, to be able to touch my cheek?? That is not respect. I only have one question. WHY??" She burst out, tears spilling down her cheeks. Her mental guards falling with them. Julian, gaped, open- mouthed at how quickly her guards fell. Touchy situation. He opened his arms and walked over, offering a warm embrace. Jenny willed herself not to move, but she found herself walking over to his strong hold. They stood for some time. Julian's black sweater sopping up her tears. It was Jenny that stepped back.  
"I…I'm sorry, I …uh…think I'm tired from the time change… or something." She scrambled, trying to think of an excuse for her loss of control. Julian had a grin the size of the planet on his face. He slapped his hand to his face, trying to prevent some (manly) giggles from escaping. She crooked her eyebrow.  
"What is so funny?" He coughed trying to regain some control.  
"There is no time change."  
"Oh."  
"Nervous?" He quipped.  
"I'm still mad at you." She retorted.  
"Fine. There is nothing else I can say except that- Jenny- I really do love you. I will give you all the time you need, and don't forget I can make people forget you exist. Everyone. Even Tom." She looked up at his remark.  
"Especially Tom." He murmured, under his breath.   
"Well?" She asked.  
"Well what?"  
"Don't give me this crap. Aren't you going to tell me which game your going to make me play??"  
"I told you, no more tricks."  
"None?"  
"None." He confirmed. Julian started to walk into the shadows, to draw his threshold that would pierce the veil between the worlds, when a hoarse whisper came from behind him.   
"No."  
"Hmm… WHAT?" He was genuinely surprised, he had again thought, that true love would make her follow her heart. He saw the way she looked at him. Saw the way she silently forgave him.   
"No." She repeated. "I am not going."  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Jenny, dearest Jenny, I just hope you won't hate me…" Julian whispered, barely audible.  
She turned around.   
"What? Julian? Did you hear what-…" She didn't even get the last sentence out, before the black powers laid siege to her senses, and knocked her out.   
He stared down at her pine needle green eyes, and sun-touched hair. For even in a state of unconsciousness, she was the light to his darkness…  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jenny groggily sat up. She looked around the black room. Rustic, antique lamps cast far-away shadows at the backs of her eyelids, while Beethoven played inside her ears.   
"Julian?" Jenny murmured questioningly.   
No one answered her. She suddenly became more aware of her surroundings. Jenny stood up, and paced the room. It was a massive room, with cathedral ceilings, and dark cherry oak wood walls. The rich, thick carpet was a blood red, with a hint of gold accents at the corners. The few pieces of furniture were made of similar wood as that of the walls. The lighting was very dark, with ancient lamps. There was a ledge, with a massive window that spanned an entire wall. It was night outside. The silvery moon cast shadows across the trees. There was snow falling, so it must have been winter…  
'Wouldn't I be cold?' thought Jenny.   
Then she noticed the large fireplace to her right. It was the entire wall. She walked over to it.   
'Wow!' She thought. 'I can stand in it!!' The fireplace was so large, that the-in comparison- tiny lion heads guarding the sides were the size of a full-grown man!  
"Jenny? I have something for you." Julian stepped out from the shadows.  
"OH MY GOD!! You scared the absolute crap out of me! How long have you been hiding there for!?!" She screeched.  
"Oh, sorry. Well, here." He handed her a small rose shaped box. It was beautiful! It had a small ruby insetted in the centre. The wood was a strong mahogany. Jenny carefully opened the lid. Inside was a series of black crushed velvet folds. She pulled one corner aside, then the other. Sitting, inside, placed almost precariously was a ring.  
"It's called a Claddaugh ring. In ancient Gael, now Ireland, men would craft these out of Irish metals, that had been 'kissed by faeries' and would give them to the woman they loved as a marriage ring."  
"It is so beautiful…but-." Jenny whispered. Julian cut her words off.   
"You see the heart? The hands? The crown? They each represent love, cradled in two hands of friendship, then crowned in a promise of loyalty. But, now-a-days, with the lack of romanticism, people just give it as a promise of friendship, and occasionally love. All I ask of you, Jenny, is that you think of me as your friend until the time seems right."  
"Oh, well, thank-you. It is beautiful." She answered back. But, something was wrong about this situation. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she was supposed to be doing something…  
Julian got a look of puzzlement on his face, as though reading her thoughts, but he quickly covered it up. Jenny was right, something was wrong… she wasn't supposed to be here… it wasn't quite right. She felt as though something was making her forget… she stared up at Julian.   
"What… what is happening? I am supposed to…" She quizzically stared into his icy blue eyes.   
"Hush, now love, everything is perfect, and right. Nothing is wrong." But, something was wrong! It was on the tip of her tongue now…   
"Come on Jenny, I will give you a tour of your new home." No, she wanted to say, but she couldn't get the words out. She could feel herself shaking her head, yes. She silently followed him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"And, here is my room." Julian and Jenny had roamed the grounds of his estate. She had seen the pools, the saunas, guest rooms, her chambers, the servant's quarters, and even a library!  
She peered inside his room, but he quickly closed the door, so she only got a glimpse into the room. From what she had seen, there was a large four-poster bed with black silk sheets, with a large black glass lamp on the night table. The entire room was massive, but she hadn't seen anything else.   
"Well, I'll give you a chance to go and rest now. Good night." Julian leaned down, and perched a chaste kiss on her forehead, and walked away. Soon, he had disappeared into the shadows.   
Jenny walked silently down the halls, very puzzled. Now that Julian was gone, she could put her thoughts together. Because something was wrong! She wasn't supposed to be here, but she didn't know why. She didn't remember anything from before. But it is something to do with me! She thought. If only she could remember… Maybe if she got good nights sleep…  
  
~~~~~  
  
He wondered how long his façade would work. She was bound to find out that she did not want to be here. She wanted to go back to little California, and go to school, be a veterinarian, and marry Tom. She even wanted a white picket fence. But, he had stolen her. He had seduced her soul into the shadow world. He really had no right to do this. And, now he was trying to suppress her memories with more of his black power. Something has to give -he thought. But what? Probably me. I really should tell her tomorrow… I will. I will finally do the right thing. I just hope she stays with me. I can give he so much more than Tommy boy can!! At the thought of Tom, Julian got furious. He stalked over to the bar, and poured himself a brandy, letting the warmth settle his inner anger.   
"Stupid humans… if only Jenny knew. If only she knew how much I feel for her…"  
~~~~~  
  
When Jenny awoke that morning, she knew what was happening. She did not want to be here!!   
"JULIAN!! YOU RAT!! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!!! She yelled at the absolute top of her lungs, with anger screaming from the depths.  
Uh -oh. Julian thought. She figured it out. He emerged from the shadows in her room.  
"You kidnapped me from my world! How could you?" She screamed, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks, pooling on the bed covers.   
"How could you steal me? From my home!?!?" She sobbed, covering her face with her hands.  
"They don't remember me, do they? You have already made them forget. I can't go back, can I? She whispered, with fear tickling at the corners of her voice.  
"Jenny, I am sorry, but I needed you!" Julian yelped, scanning her soaked face for any signs of forgiveness.  
"No… NO!" She yelled, crying so hard, her fragile body was wracked with sobs.  
"Make them remember me, Julian! MAKE THEM REMEMBER ME!!!"   
"Jenny, you know I can't. I am sorry, I love you, I am so sorry, my love." He tried to placate her anguished self.  
"Leave. Get out." She whimpered into her pillow.  
"Jenny…"  
"NO! Leave. Now." She said, so controlled. So hurt. Julian left the room, slowly closing the door behind him.   
He whispered into the dark hallway- "My love. I am sorry." So faint, so barely audible.   
  
But the others heard him. Oh, yes, they heard him, and it tugged at a sadistic smile on their faces. The boy suffers! One said. We must rejoice! We will have our revenge yet…  
The shadow men laughed joyfully.  



	3. Chapter 3

1 She was stuck here… for a *very* long time… But, now, she had a plan.  
  
2 I just hope he'll fall for it… Love can be a dangerous angel…  
  
Jenny walked into the carpeted hallway…  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I just can't believe what I've done, I just can't believe I've destroyed the one most important thing in my miserable ill-gotten life, I am not worth her suffering, I am…" Julian droned on while watching Giles, the chef make an elaborate breakfast. It's funny, he pondered, that my entire existence… isn't… that chef, making my meal, is air. Sometimes it depressed him that all he had were a few other dirty, evil soulless beings to share the rest of eternity with…  
  
Except for Jenny… Ahh, the very thought of Jenny was enough to make him quiver, as though a thousand things were happening, all at once. The feeling of a warm, fuzzy cat, lying in a sunbeam, or the stickiness of ice cream, melting down your chin. Smelling your father's cologne when you were a child, and you thought he was born smelling that way…  
  
Of course, these were all from Jenny's memories…  
  
After all, he doesn't exist…  
  
And now, his light will be stolen from him… forever.  
  
"Julian? Dear? Where are you?" Jenny asked.  
  
3 Dear? Since when does she call me dear?  
  
He was just about to voice his concern over that matter, when he turned around. The earth must have tilted on its axis.  
  
There she was, His Jenny. She stood in the magnificent doorway, her back illuminated by the bright lighting, her white dress ruffling around her knees.  
  
Aahhh… yes. This is what life is for. For her.  
  
"Julian, I think we need to talk. I am not happy here. I am sorry. You see, last night I was thinking, I just can't stay here. I understand now, I understand why you took me. Oh Julian, I must admit, I have feelings for you. I like you a lot, and what I have with you is something entirely different then what I had with Tom, but Julian, I am sorry, I think I was in love with him, so I don't know what I am with you… am I making any sense?"  
  
She was making too much sense for him. He knew it. He could never keep her. Never. Light did not belong with darkness.  
  
"No! Jenny, you can't leave me. At least give it a try! You will love it here. I will make it how you want. I will make you love it. All of it."  
  
"Fine. I want Tom."  
  
  
  
Now, people, I know it has been *way* too long since I have written, so I profusely apologize. But at this point, I need your feedback onto what you want me to write. Also, I want to know if you want them to have sex. And I mean graphic sex. I will change the rating of this to NC-17, but I want to make sure you guys want me to write it. But, come on, I know we have all been just waiting for them to finally have sex! So give me lots of feedback please! 


End file.
